A Toy to Broken Hearts
by YamamotoResidence
Summary: Len Kagamine is a young adult whom lusts over many females all around. Akira Yamamoto is the person he comes to for relief and to use as a toy. She lets him, hiding away her feelings. Will Len find out her feelings or will Akira be doomed to a one-sided love forever? Read and find out! Len x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid. I own the plot to this story.

**Pairings: **Len Kagamine x OC

**Warnings: **Sex, Language, Yearning, OOCness, Hateful thoughts, yeah… you get it.

**Summary: **Len Kagamine is a young adult whom lusts over many females all around. Akira Yamamoto is the person he comes to for relief and to use as a toy. She lets him, hiding away her feelings. Will Len find out her feelings or will Akira be doomed to a one-sided love forever? Read and find out! Len x OC

**(A/N) **Don't hate me for starting a new story when I haven't even finished my last one. The idea popped into my head last night and I just HAD to make it~! Anyway… hope you enjoy. ON WITH THE STORY~!

Chapter 1: Luka

Akira was sitting in her room, her white hair up in a short ponytail at the top of her head. She had a notebook open on her pillow, and a pencil in her hand. "Master wants a new song…" She mumbled to herself before a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in!" She said while placing the pencil in her notebook and closing it. "Akira-san…" Luka came in, her vocaloid uniform on, as usual. "Oh… Luka-chan! Come in~!" She said sweetly.

Her legs were now crossed as she sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her, welcoming her to sit next to her. Luka complied, sitting next to her younger friend and shifting her legs slightly. Akira noticed her behavior and narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked. Luka jumped at this and blushed a dark shade of red. "It's Len-kun…" She muttered, her thumbs now playing a silent thumb wrestling match with each other. "He… seems… really nice and clingy to me lately. I think he likes me…" She stated, "Though… I know he just broke up with Lola-chan and…"

Akira only smiled and shook her head. "Do you feel the same for him?" She asked with a curious face. "M-Maybe… I don't know…" She stated, her blush spreading all the way to her ears. "Then shouldn't you just go for it and see what happens?" Akira asked while putting her arm across Luka's shoulder and smiling reassuringly. "Doesn't that add to the thrill, Lu-ka-Chan~?" She said, exaggerating every syllable. Luka smiled brightly and nodded. "You're right!" She said, her smile widening by the second. "So should I go out with him?" She asked. Akira only nodded.

The next day, Akira went to school to see Len and Luka holding hands while walking to school. A small frown appeared on her face, but she smiled as they walked up to her. "Akira-chan, Thank you so much!" Luka yelled happily while dragging Len up to her. Akira only giggled and nodded. "Anything for a friend's happiness~" She said before being trampled into a hug by Luka. Akira felt like the air was escaping her for a second before Luka let go. She let out a cough or two before regaining her breath.

"Anyway~ See you in class, okay?" Luka said happily before dragging off Len to the classroom. Akira could only sigh and scratch her neck. You see… she was really supportive towards her friends… but in all truths… she really was in love with Len Kagamine. She was younger than him, yes. Though, he would sing with her, even though she was one of the newest vocaloids.

Akira looked down at her vocaloid uniform, which consisted of a black vest, a crimson necktie, a white shirt that really only covered the cleavage that showed, some white shorts under some black jean shorts with a crimson belt, white and black leggings, and a pair of gray-ish colored boots. Her headphones were red, gray, black, and white as well. She sighed silently. Her uniform seemed slightly strange to her, but at the same time, she liked it.

Anyway… back to Len. When she first came in, Len was sixteen. He was sweet, kind, innocent, and just plain cute, despite his age. Though, now he seems to want to be laid with any female vocaloid he can get his hands on. Though, he seems to have no interest for Akira at all. Well… That's not true because… RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! She heard the bell ring, making her jump. "Crap! Class!" She yelled before running toward the class.

After class she laid down on her bed once again, her pencil in hand and notebook lying in front of her. She tapped the pencil on her bottom lip lightly before sighing and putting the notebook away. Nothing was coming to mind. After a second, she curled into a ball and frowned. Oh well... What was she thinking about before class? Oh right… You see… Len has at least a shred of interests or else… BAM! The door slammed open, showed the blond haired, blue eyed seventeen year old boy looking very frustrated.

"Yes, Len-kun? May I help you in some way?" She asked. Len only made a deep growl sound in his throat before pushing Akira down on the bed. He pinned both of her hands above her head and stared deep into her red eyes. "Luka deprived me of anything today." He stated. Akira only sighed. "Alright… I understand." Len smirked and got up. "Strip for me then…" He said with a smirk as he sat on the bed and nudged Akira off.

Akira only frowned as she got up and started loosening her tie before letting it completely fall off. She unbuttoned her little white collar, then her vest, and slipped off the tight "Shirt". Next she worked off her belt before slipping off both of her shorts. As she slipped off her shoes and was about to take off her leggings, Len stopped her. Keep the rest on. I want to take those off myself. He said before grabbing Akira's arm and throwing her onto the bed.

A small yelp came from Akira's lips as she was thrown on the bed, but she ignored that and looked up to Len. He was already working off the sailor-uniform looking outfit. She quickly took off her headphones as he was working on his own shirt. His shoes were already kicked off. When he only had his shorts on, he smirked and pulled Akira back down. He started at her neck. Kissing, biting, and nibbling, until she was under his control.

Then, he worked down to her chest. He smirked at the sight. She was a size C, unlike Luka was a double D, from her knowledge. Len cupped his right hand over one of her breasts and started messaging it. Akira moaned at the feel of pleasure that was starting to course through her. Her hands made their way to Len's chest, feeling and outlining any place she could find. Len smirked at the reaction. His tongue poked out of his mouth and he leant over to flick his tongue over her nipple. Akira gasped and arched her back.

"Sensitive, are we?" He asked with a smirk. "I wonder how sensitive you'll be down there." He said as he ran a hand down her breasts, to her stomach, passing her "Mid-section" and to her thigh. She moaned as she moved her hips slightly. "What's wrong, Yamamoto-san?" He asked as his tongue flicked against her erect nipple. "D-Don't tease with me, Len." She said with a large blush on her cheeks. Len just chuckled. "Now… why would I do that?"

Len brought his hand which was on her thigh up, and started removing her underwear. "Ngh…" Akira moaned as the cool air hit her pussy. Len smirked and rubbed his middle finger against her clit. "So wet already…" He muttered before his finger entered her tight heat, causing Akira to moan loudly. "Just get on with it!" She said loudly, causing Len's smirk to widen

Akira sat up and started getting dressed. "Thanks again~!" Len said cheerfully while Akira nodded. He narrowed his eyes but left without another word. It was a routine. You see… Len had no interest whatsoever. Though, he did like her body, and he liked pleasuring girls. She was sure he thought of her as a toy. Everytime one of his girlfriends wouldn't give him what he wanted, he would turn to Akira to fulfill his pleasures. And she let him… like an idiot.

Akira closed her eyes and took a shower, as she washed her clothes. When they were dry, she got dressed into some PJs and laid down. The bed still smelt like sex. Her eyes narrowed. She got up and stripped the bed sheets. Those were put in the washing machine as she put on new ones. Now it was bedtime. Goodnight…

**(A/N) **Yep… That's the first Chapter. Every chapter he will be with different people, so keep reading. And yes… there will be more Lemon to come. Don't like… Don't read. :P  
BYE BYE TILL NEXT TIME~!

Oh... and Akira's outfit and picture will be up soon, okay? I have to color it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid. I own the plot to this story. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS STORY EITHER. (The song is called Karakuri Pierrot). I take no ownership for either.

**Pairings: **Len Kagamine x OC

**Warnings: **Language, OOCness, School Dances, yeah... r andomness.

**Summary: **Len Kagamine is a young adult whom lusts over many females all around. Akira Yamamoto is the person he comes to for relief and to use as a toy. She lets him, hiding away her feelings. Will Len find out her feelings or will Akira be doomed to a one-sided love forever? Read and find out! Len x OC

**(A/N) ****Second Chapter! Yay! Alright... so... this is the second chapter to "A Toy to Broken Hearts". We're going to skip forward through the time so that we can go to the next girl, which will be Miku. Alright... ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: Miku Pt. 1

Time came and went. Len and Luka broke up after about three months of dating. The month was now December. The first snowfall was yet to arrive, yet the weather was still frigid and unnerving. Winter break was a week away, and the winter dance was just around the corner. The girls of Vocaloid Academy had their nerves on edge, unknowing whether they would be going to a friend or asking their long time crush out. Akira only sighed and shrugged the whole ordeal away. Personally, she wasn't one for dances. The boys who asked her were usually desperate for a date or plain ignorant. The only male she would go to the dance with was Len or any of her close male friends. She sighed at the thought of actually being able to go to the dance with Len. He probably was going to ask one of the girls that he liked to the dance. Maybe Luka, but she seemed to be more interested in that purple haired senior... what was his name? ... Gakupo? Oh well... Len would find someone easily with his looks and good reputation.

Akira just shrugged the thought off and got up from bed. It was a Saturday and she had no plans. "Maybe I can ask Master if I can publish that song that I've been working on..." She thought as she walked to her desk, which was cluttered with pencil shavings, eraser remains, and song sheets with scribbles through the entire page. Her hand reached for the page that was placed on the corner of the desk, out of reach for anything to ruin it. It was a soft melody that could most likely be played by a violin, piano, or acoustic guitar. If it was any other instrument, it would be ruined completely. After doing some vocal warmups, she cleared her throat and started to sing the few words which were written on the page.

I stayed here all alone

As time goes passing on

A simple, little date

And that is what I'll say we're on...

The people close to town

The gentle floating clouds

They share a laugh as I sit...

Akira tapped her chin with her index finger and sighed. That was all she had so far... She placed the song sheet back down on her desk and walked to her closet. It was Saturday. She was allowed to wear what she wished today. The white haired girl grabbed a pair of black slacks with a white long-sleeved, turtleneck shirt. She put on her usual black boots from her vocaloid outfit. Alright... After grabbing her white winter coat and red scarf, she walked out into the streets.

The cold air bit against her cheeks and her hands. Of course, she always forgot her gloves. They were something unneeded to her when she had pockets, at least that's what she thinks...

Akira walked through Tokyo, looking up at every tall building she saw and every screen. Sometimes her songs were up there. It made her happy when she would see other people stop to enjoy her performance. Right now, Luka was on the screen. It was her music video for the song "Secrets". Personally, Akira had never stopped to listen to it, but by what she heard so far, it sounded nice. After a brief pause to listen to the end of the song, the white haired teen continued walking. You see, Akira never really hated the cold. She enjoyed the views of all the trees being lit up for the seasons and the children playing in the snow. It was entertaining, considering she knew for sure that vocaloids were not allowed to have children, it was so fun to see them. After walking into the large building, she unwrapped her scarf to let it lazily hang off of her right shoulder, and blew hot air into her hands. They were pink and felt numb, but she only stuffed them into the pockets of her jacket and walked to the elevator, pressing the button to the top floor immediately after entering.

When the doors opened, Akira stepped out into a large hallway. It was narrow, with blue carpets, beige walls, and a white ceiling. There were multiple doors, with names on each of them depending on each vocaloid. Miku was the first all the way down the hall, then Rin and Len, then Luka, and so on. Akira's door was at the very end of the wall by the vacant rooms, considering she is one of the newest out there. Akira ran to the room at the end of the hall and into the room with her master inside. You see, her master was rather young. He was a thirty-two year old man who always wore a black suit with a red shirt. His hair was a very dark brown and glasses covered his blue eyes. "Master-san..." Akira said as she knocked on the door. "Come in..." She heard the smooth voice of her master from the other side of the door and quickly opened it. "Master-san. I am thinking of a new song and it's going to be done soon so... I wanted to know if it could make it's debut sometime before Christmas. Her master glanced at her and smiled. "Maybe. Once you finish it, show it to me and I'll see what I can do, okay?"

Akira's face brightened and she nodded. "I have the best master in the world!" She yelled while hugging him. "Thank you, master! I won't let you down!" She said before bowing and running out of the room.

Once she got to the lobby, she hurriedly tied her scarf around her neck and ran out again. Though, she only bumped into someone after not ever running for a minute. "O-Ow.." She heard a voice whisper quietly. Akira immediately jumped up and at the familiar sound. "M-M-Miku-sempai!" She said before grabbing the tealette's hand and pulling her up. "I'm so sorry, Miku-sempai!" Hatsune Miku was number one in vocaloid, the very first. She was now a twenty year old woman, but men still adored her. Her breasts weren't big at all, but her hips have grown more curved as she's grown, making her mini skirt and vest the more appealing. Though, today she was only wearing a white skirt that went up to her knees, some brown boots that ended right under her knee, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a white winter coat. "It's okay..." She mumbled and got up, dusting her butt off of any access snow.

Akira shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of her head. "So... what are you doing here, Miku-sempai?" She asked. Miku jumped and blushed at the question before smiling. "I-I'm waiting for Len..." She said softly. The white-haired teen jumped. "That reaction... Miku-sempai... Are you and Len an... item?" Miku jumped and shook her head. "N-N-No! It's not like that! It's just..." Suddenly arms were wrapped around her waist and a head was resting on her shoulders. "It's not?" The intruder whispered into Miku's ear. The tealette jumped and faced the person in question. "Len!" The blond smirked and glanced at me before waving. "Yo." He said causally before turning his attention back to Miku, whispering something into her ear and making her blush. All it took was for the tealette to to nod before they both started to walk off, completely forgetting about Akira.

The white-haired girl only frowned and sniffled. The cold... it was getting to her... she should get home...

Akira slammed the door to her apartment and sighed. Of course, Len got his new girlfriend. It was a usual thing by now and yet... she sniffled. "This is a living nightmare..." She said to herself and ran to her room, throwing herself onto her bed. Tomorrow... Tomorrow would be better...

**(A/N)** Yay! Second chapter!


End file.
